Mas que Amor,Mas que Amistad,Mas que Algo Especial
by Teme Kiryu
Summary: Ps Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, no le Cambie Gran Cosa, solo por Un Nuevo Personaje en ... RESUMEN: "Alguien Llega a la Vida de Estós Rivales amigos" ¿A quien escogera?
1. Capítulo 1 Un Nuevo Camino Ninja

**-UN NUEVO CAMINO NINJA…**

Esto ocurre 1 años antes de que el gran clan Uchiha de Konoha sea asesinado por el grandioso ninja Itachi Uchiha……

En la aldea de Konoha vivía una niña pequeña, de cabello color negro, largo y delgado, con ojos color negro llamada Kyoko, ella igual que su padre pertenecía al clan Uchiha. Ella era una de las mejores de su edad, ya que dentro de un año entraría a la academia, igual que el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha, para convertirse en un ninja.

Ella tenía la edad de 6 años cuando su padre decidió irse de la aldea de Konoha a la aldea de la arena, por trabajo, bueno eso es lo que digo yo.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de la arena, su padre la metió a la academia para que aprendiera técnicas de arena. Ella fue la mejor de su clase.

A la edad de 7 años su padre decidió volver ya que escucho un rumor de que el gran clan Uchiha fuer acecinado.

Una noche, decidió irse con su hija a su antiguo hogar pero en el camino paso algo que marco la vida de Kyoko para siempre……

A la mañana siguiente, los ninjas especializados AMBU, daban su recorrido diario para ver que todo estuviera en orden, pero de repente se detuvieron ya que pudieron notar entre los arbustos a una pequeña niña, inconsciente, con su ropa cubierta de sangre. Los AMBU se acercaron a la niña, al cargarla para llevársela pudieron notar que tenía una carta con el sello de Konoha, así que decidieron llevarla al hospital de la misma aldea.

Ya en Konoha, el 3° Hokage reviso la carta:

-ciertamente, esta carta es verdadera-

Uno de los AMBU le pregunto curioso:

-Hokage-sama, eso que significa-

-aquí dice que esta carta le pertenece a Futashi Uchiha-

-del clan Uchiha???, eso lo explica-

-explica que???-

-que la niña en su espalda llevaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha, ahora que recuerdo-

-eso significa que no solo Sasuke Uchiha sobrevivió a la masacre del clan Uchiha. De acuerdo iré a visitarla para ver como se encuentra- levantándose de su asiento.

-espera Hokage-sama, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso- desapareciendo.

Al llegar al hospital Kyoko a un se encontraba inconsciente

Dirigiéndose a una de las enfermeras –disculpe, como se encuentra la niña-

-nada grave solo que debe descansar, por cierto no sabe que le sucedió a su padre-

-a que se refiere???-

-es que hace unos minutos se despertó gritando el nombre de su padre, al parecer recordó algo doloroso sobre el-

-está bien, lo investigaremos, arigato por la información-


	2. Una Nueva Vida

Los ninjas especializados AMBU se dirigieron al lugar donde encontraron a Kyoko para investigar más sobre su padre, pero no tuvieron suerte ya que solo encontraron huellas que desaparecieron misteriosamente y un rastro de sangre.

Mientras que en el hospital Kyoko seguía inconsciente cuando, de repente, ella escucho una voz que le decía: -Kyoko despierta-

Ella despertó de un brinco, de repente una enfermera se le acerco y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella apenas pudiendo hablar le contesto que sí. Al momento de decir eso, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a traer su ropa. La enfermera, un poco preocupada, le dijo:

-espera, acabas de despertar, debes descansar-

Ella dijo que se encontraba bien con una sonrisa en su rostro. La enfermera, tratando de llevarla de vuelta a la cama, decía:

-tú no puedes irte, además a donde piensas ir?-

En ese momento Kyoko se quedo inmóvil excepto que empezó a cerrar sus puños como recordando algo doloroso. En ese instante apareció un hombre de cabello plateado, con una máscara que lo cubría casi toda la cara excepto el ojo derecho:

-tranquila enfermera, la cuidare de ahora en adelante-

Así que hizo que se vistiera, así el la saco de la habitación.

-usted es un Jounin cierto?-

-oh lo siento, no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y tu eres Kyoko cierto?-

-si, mi nombre es Kyoko Uchiha-

Pensando- así que otra sobreviviente del clan Uchiha eh!-

-de acuerdo, eso significa que te llevare a ver al 3° Hokage, para que vea en donde vivirás de ahora en adelante-

-Hai-

Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage, el, la recibió con mucho gusto.

-me alegra que estés bien y lamento la muerte de tu padre, me alegra haberlo conocido, ya que eres parte de la aldea, deberás vivir aquí-

-ya que no tengo donde ir-

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio.

-entiendo lo que estas pasando pero hay que hacer una nueva vida así que te daremos un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, ahí podrás vivir-

-Hai, arigato Hokage-sama-

-kakashi podrías acompañarla?-

-por supuesto Hokage-sama-

Así que salieron de ahí hacia su nuevo departamento, en el camino kakashi y Kyoko no hablaron, ya que kakashi no sabía de que hablar y Kyoko estaba demasiado confundida para hablar. Al momento en que llegaron al departamento Kyoko le pidió a kakashi que se quedara un rato ya que no quería estar sola.

Ahí fue el momento donde rompieron el hielo, kakashi le preguntaba que en donde vivió todo este año, que hizo y como se sintió, el trataba de evitar los temas que le recordaran a su padre pero al parecer a Kyoko no le importaba.

Horas después Kyoko se quedo dormida así que la llevo a su cama, el salió por la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella con la misma sonrisa descansaba en su nueva cama.


End file.
